The present invention relates to a cab compartment storage system for a pick-up truck or other vehicular applications having a cab compartment with a seating system therein. More particularly, this invention relates to cab compartment storage systems that are compactly arranged and are easily accessible.
People frequently use pick-up trucks or like cab compartment vehicles to transport items from one place to another. Workers in several fields, such as the construction industry, often place items such as tools and supplies inside the pick-up cab while traveling from one location to another. Additionally, the recent increase in popularity of pick-up trucks among the general population has resulted in more people using these trucks to transport items such as groceries and other household supplies. As a result, there is a need for cab storage systems that are easily accessible and have a large storage capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,457 issued May 27, 1994 discloses an supporting attachment that is mounted on the back of a vehicle seat. The attachment includes hooks that are capable of holding items such as grocery bags. The system, however, is not capable of holding a wide variety of items and is not conveniently located for a conventional pick-up truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,061 issued Oct. 18, 1994 discloses a wire frame inside which items of various sizes can be placed and secured through the use of flexible strips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,659 issued Aug. 21, 1984 discloses a folding tray holder that can be removably attached to a seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,085 issued Nov. 18, 1969 discloses a slip cover which is removably mounted on the back of an automobile seat. These systems are capable of holding objects of only limited sizes and are not easily accessible for most people inside two-seat pickup trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,774 issued Jun. 14, 1988 discloses a storage compartment for a vehicle jack in a van or similar vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,931 issued Jul. 16, 1996 discloses a storage system designed to fit in the wheel well of a vehicle such as a mini-van. These inventions do not disclose arrangements for holding objects of greatly varying sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,257 issued Feb. 20, 1996 discloses a pull-down organizer that can be mounted on the back seat of a vehicle. When pulled down the organizer is capable of holding items such as shopping bags. This system is not easily accessible in pick-up trucks and is not very compact when in use.
While suitable for their intended purpose, the storage arrangements in the above patents systems do not provided a combination of compactness, ease of access in a pick-up cab environment and load carrying capacity for different sized articles of varying weight and shape.
What is desired is a cab compartment storage system for a pick-up truck or other cab type vehicle that is compact, easily accessible and is capable of storing a several articles of different shapes and sizes.